Simple
by Fearthe1975
Summary: Just a quick oneshot about Aomine and Kise. Refers to the ending scene after the credits of Last Game. Disclaimer: I own no characters or anything relating to Kuroko no Basuke.


It had become something usual between them.  
He wasn't sure how long it had been going on, or when it even started.  
He just knew that it was something he had grown fond of, and couldn't see his days passing by without it.  
They would meet at the station and walk to his house, all the while bickering about anything from school to the one teen's modeling job.

"You're still doing that? Can you even take basketball seriously when you gotta focus on that, too?"  
"They're two completely different things, Aominecchi! I can have a passion for more than one thing, ya know!"  
"Yeah yeah, whatever you say."

The exchanges were always brief and light in nature, but they never failed to twist his stomach in knots. Just being physically close to the large male was enough to make his pulse quicken. Even just watching him from a distance could spark emotion within him.  
There was no one that Kise looked up to and admired more than Aomine.  
They had battled each other before, and while he set those feelings aside for that time, they were always with him. They were something precious to him.

Once they arrived at his home, it was the usual pattern. Go in, shoes off, bags down, and to the livingroom to lounge. Stetching himself out, he hung his head over the back of the couch and let out a low groan, the other stretching himself out along the floor in front of the small center table, his cheek resting in his palm and his elbow firmly on the floor to support himself.

"Aominecchi...were you serious about going to America?"  
"Huh? Of course I was! You think I'd joke about that? Idiot!"  
Clicking his tongue, Kise straightened himself out and stared intently at the other for a few moments. He stayed silent, simply observing the dark skinned boy whose eyes remained closed until he felt the familiar twitch in his spine that signified he was being stared at.  
Their gazes met and Aomine raised an eyebrow at the blonde.

"What are you staring at? I got something on my face?"  
"No. I was just thinking..."  
He went silent again and it was beginning to bother Aomine, who repositioned himself and sat up, his gaze becoming more stern.  
"What is it, Kise?"

 _Ah, there it is._  
He was weak to how Aomine said his name, and he could feel the heat creeping it's way up the back of his neck. Sighing, he rubbed at the back of his neck in an effort to lessen the effect but it was useless and he found himself chuckling. He figured if he kept it up, the other would really get annoyed at him, so he took the plunge.  
"When you decide to go, I'm going, too."

For a moment he was actually afraid to look at Aomine, but he swallowed it down and lifted his gaze to see the other's reaction. It was...calmer...than he expected. He thought, for sure, that he would immediately be shut down. He knew he could be a lot to handle, and it was hard for him to control himself around Aomine, so he knew he could be extra troublesome. This silence, however, had him more on edge than if the other had outright told him no.  
It was going to drive him crazy.

"Hah! I'm just joking, Aomi-"  
"Alright."

It didn't process at first.  
When it finally set in, he tilted his head and simply blinked in confusion. Did he hear that right? Did he just say...alright?

"Huh?"  
"I said alright. If I tell you no, you're just going to annoy the shit out of me until I give in, so I might as well not fight it."  
While the reasoning wasn't the greatest, it created a whole new feeling inside of him. His chest was tight but he felt incredibly light, like he could just float away. These simple days of theirs didn't have to end. He could stay next to Aomine.  
Before he could stop it, there was a grin that stretched from ear to ear plastered on his face, and he swayed back and forth, humming happily.  
Aomine scuffed, snatching a nearby stray pillow before throwing it right in Kise's face, knocking him back.  
"Don't get so happy about it, idiot."

Even with his nose now aching, he couldn't shake the glee that radiated from him, that smile still stuck in place with no chance of vanishing. He didn't need to say anything to express his happiness.  
It seemed to be contagious, too, since Aomine's lips pulled up just enough to form a sly smirk as he looked off to the TV that had been entertaining itself .

"Idiot."


End file.
